


Snowfall

by BatSnake



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fatherhood, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatSnake/pseuds/BatSnake
Summary: Quanin awaits news he has been staying up all night for, just at the start of winter.





	Snowfall

Quanin was getting impatient. He was tired of pacing. He planted himself on a seat and waited fervently. The morning had been awkwardly quiet. The entire palace was deathly silent. The staff had made themselves scarce unless they were asked for. Lorqa wasn’t able to engage him in conversation; their discussions burned out before sunrise. Now that dawn had come, sunlight was blazing down on the freshly laid snow. Quanin stared out at the wide window encompassing the wall from floor to ceiling. Before him lay an almost endless expanse of snow, covering the landscape in a thick powder. The first snow of the winter. It had come down so softly through the night, he hadn’t noticed unless there were lights on. Still, it had piled onto the the ground heavily. The glare reflecting the morning sun irritated him. Why did they come all the way out here to the countryside instead of staying in the city?

He slammed one of his tentacles down.  
“How much longer is this going to take!?” He exclaimed.  
Lorqa became alert. “It shouldn’t be that long now.” He assured him.  
“You said that two hours ago.” Quanin grumbled, folding his tentacles. “We only got news once.” He watched the hallway.  
“And it was news that all was well.” Lorqa extended his.  
“But nothing had happened.” Quanin came to attention when someone came around the corner from the hallway - a tall, middle-aged Neutrino woman with curly blue hair.

“Your majesty...we’re ready for you.” She smiled.  
Quanin rushed off the couch and clambered onto his walker.  
“It’s about time!” His tone changed drastically, glowing with anticipation.  
He followed close behind the Neutrino, but soon went ahead toward the bedroom door. It was slid partially open; he could just see inside.

“Temre!” He opened the door the rest of the way, rushing toward his bed at the farthest back wall. It took him a moment to focus in on his wife. She was practically buried under a lightweight blanket. Her pink skin was pallid and she looked like her spirit had been partially drained.  
“Temre, what is it?” He stopped at her side and held her forehead.  
Temre groaned. “Quanin, not so loud…” She closed her eyes uncomfortably.  
“I only just got him to eat…” She brought one tentacle out from the blanket.  
“‘Him?’” Quanin gasped. “A son?” He grinned widely.  
“Let me see him!” He held her tentacle tightly.  
Temre sighed and managed to slide her tentacle from his grip and to his cheek.  
“I’m feeding him now. You’ll have to wait for him to be done.” Her brow was furrowed, annoyed.

Quanin leaned back in his walker.  
“Very well.” He huffed. He looked at the blanket covering her. “You’re not going to cover him every time, are you?” He asked.   
“At least until he’s comfortable. I’ll ask for the windows to be darkened later.” Temre sighed, curling her exposed tentacle around a little lump under the blanket.   
“Right now, I would like to enjoy the snow. And some quiet.” She sighed. Quanin clenched his jaw and looked away. He noticed the Neutrino in the private bathroom, cleaning up from the birth. She was scrubbing the bath itself. He noticed her wash towel had a slight red stain.   
"So she had to carry you, then?" He glanced back.   
"She carried me a great deal." Temre responded. She peeked under the blanket.  
Quanin had continued watching the midwife cleaning. While he focused on her scrubbing the bath, he almost didn’t see Temre pushing down the blanket. She grasped his arm.   
“Quanin...your son.” She alerted him.

He turned his attention back quickly and immediately drew toward the tiny pink baby in her arm. His eyes were closed and he was still turned in toward Temre slightly. His little tongue was pushed out slightly, tinted a little with a pale milky coating.  
“Oh!” Quanin gasped. He leaned inwards, both tentacles reached to touch him. Temre raised hers to slide the baby into his arms.  
“Well, just look at him.” He smiled. “What a handsome boy.” He held him close at an awkward tilt, forgetting to secure his almost unnoticeable legs.   
The baby pushed against his skin; he emitted a weak whimper and curled his tentacles tightly before turning to a full squeaky wail.  
All excitement dropped from Quanin’s expression and he immediately planted him back into Temre’s arms.  
“I suppose he’s not ready yet…” He uncomfortably looked away.  
Temre sighed, pushing up high with a pained cringe and tucking the baby to the swelled mass of skin under her jaw.  
“He needs more time.” Temre sighed. “We all do. I think I slept more than you did.” She looked up and down at Quanin. “And I’m the one who was in labor.”  
Quanin’s eyes bugged slightly. “I only stayed awake because I thought you would be!” He fought not to raise his voice.   
“Oh, you know I’ve slept through worse pain! Far worse!” Temre scoweled.

Quanin could see some of her infamous scar almost stretching toward her cheek from her left side. “Yes...yes you have.” He watched Temre slide down and put the blanket back over herself.  
“This was nothing compared to half my side getting scorched.” She remarked while the Neutrino came out.  
“So...what do you think?” She asked Quanin.  
“You took good care of my wife, Gabry.” He nodded toward her.  
“If you had just been more comfortable being here.” Gabry said. She looked at him.  
“Now, Temre’s mother and father have gone to inform your own.” Gabry said.  
She looked at Quanin. “I never asked why they didn’t come to support you?” She queried.  
“I refused to send my baby to a wetnurse.” Temre growled. "You know how they are about childrearing. They think no one with my status should be rearing their own child." "Lorqa was better off coming than them, anyway." Quanin grumbled under his breath. “In exchange, they only wanted to be informed after the birth...and for the baby to be named after one of them.” Quanin looked at him.  
“Lord Krang and Lady Ishri…” He sighed.

Temre looked at the baby, lifting the blanket at little. “As much as I can’t stand your father...and as much as it’s an old-fashioned name...I think Krang suits him.” She smiled.  
“Better than naming a girl Ishri.”  
Gabry smirked and walked toward the window to turn down the automatic tinting. The windows shifted from transparent clarity to a dark gray that barely allowed visibility to the outside, darkening the whole room until the only light was provided by the lamps.  
“That was handled quickly, then.” She remarked.

“It’s appropriate for the timing.” Quanin thought out loud. “‘Krang’ shares a common symbol in our writing system with ‘snowfall’.”  
Temre grinned. “Ah, yes it does!” She shuffled downward until she laid flat on her side, pushing the blanket down once it was darker. “I will go with that direction for his name.”

Quanin came to the other side of the bed. In the darkness, he could barely see the baby adhered to her flesh. Krang looked like he could almost prove that leeches had a possibility of being sweet. But not so much as him.  
“Gabry, when you leave, would you mind telling Lorqa that I will be sleeping?” He asked the Neutrino as she started to depart.

“Of course, sir.” She nodded, collecting her black medical bag from beside Temre's on the opposite wall. “I will inform him and return in a few hours to check on you.” She stopped by the door, watching to see if the family had fallen asleep - or had at least made themselves comfortable. Assured, she stepped through the door and left the three to themselves. Through the windows down the hallway, she watched the next snowfall softly start to drift from the sky - hardly noticing the dark clouds ominously hovering in the distance; warning of a blizzard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this as a comic, but decided not to. Because I wrote this early in the morning, I might fix it up a little. And hey...I might consider making this multi-chapter. Gotta see where that blizzard goes!


End file.
